


Go, Just Go

by jaegerxackerman



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Backstory, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), Other, Post-Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:31:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerxackerman/pseuds/jaegerxackerman
Summary: “-so, you’re my mom?” Keith asked, as he could feel his mouth go dry.“Yes.” She replied, as she tried to suppress a small smile.—The conversation Keith and Kloria have, after they escape in Episode 5.





	Go, Just Go

**Author's Note:**

> I cried while writing this, rip I just have so many headcanons and theories for these two. I love them so much, please keep each other safe next season.
> 
> —
> 
> I was listening to Go, Just Go by Eli so if you want the real expirence ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

“-so, you’re my mom?” Keith asked, as he could feel his mouth go dry.

  
“Yes.” She replied, as she tried to suppress a small smile.

  
He didn’t know what to say, why wasn’t she saying anything? How was he supposed to deal with this?

  
After so many years, first his father said she left and would be right back. But she never did, she never came back. Than his dad left one day, and same thing he never came back.

  
“Why?” He asked, he no longer had his jeans from Earth. Where he could just stick his hands in his pockets, when he was frustrated or mad. But now he couldn’t hide it, he could feel his hands ball into fists.

  
“Why didn’t you come back? Where did you go? Why?!” He choked a bit at the end, as he could feel all the emotions he’s kept suppressed for years finally bubble up. He was mad, sad, disappointed, confused. So much at once he hasn’t thought about her this much ever since Coran made him do a vlog, so the Paladins could record how it was to be a hero.

  
“It’s a long story...” She said quietly.

  
“That doesn’t answer my question. Why?” He felt hot tears prick at the end of his eyes, he no longer cared if he cried he let them fall.

  
“Keith.” A worried tone in her voice, as she stepped closer to try and wipe away the tears now falling down his face. He swept her hands away, taking a step back from her.

  
Krolia, the Blade Member.

  
Kloria, his mother. Moms aren’t supposed to abandon their children. They’re supposed to raise them, they’re supposed to care for them.

  
He’s heard stories of Hunks, Pidge’s even Lance’s families. They all had the luxury of having a mom, he’s never had the experience or one.

  
“Keith, I’m sorry.” She apologized not stepping forward, she needed to give him space. “Can we just talk?” She asked, with a pleading look.

  
He crossed his arms over his chest, as he sighed. Attempting to calm down, and even put his breathing. “Okay...”

  
“Okay.”

  
Silence.

  
“I left letters for you.” She spoke up, earning a glance from Keith. “Well I didn’t actually write them, your father did. I still didn’t understand how to write in ‘English’, all I knew and still know is Galran.

  
“You were in my womb when I wrote them, I wrote about my day. All the new things I was experiencing on Earth, what flowers, foods and even insects were the best. Although I did get confused with butterfly’s and moths the most, your father thought it was the funniest thing in the world. “ She chuckled, looking down as she reminded of a much more simple time she spent on Earth.

  
“When I first gave birth to you I was, well scared and I couldn’t wait. You were ours, you were our son. We would get to raise you, get to play with you. Teach, feed....” He bears her laugh, and it sounded beautiful. “- I told your dad I wanted to teach you, how to fight. How to protect yourself, and he gave a such a horrified look..haha..” She suppresses a smile and chuckled.

  
“Your father was so sweet, he wasn’t meant for fighting like you and me. He was a pacifist, don’t let looks be deceiving Keith. He was tall, compared to most humans. Not as strong as me though, almost but I don’t really know. I tried getting him to train with me, and purposely end our matches quickly by falling or just not trying. He thought he would hurt me, he said he would never want to hurt me in anyway, ever....”

  
“From the moment I came down to Earth, I thought I was going to die. But he was there, he saved me, healed me, even changed and fed me. He could’ve attacked me, or turned me into the humans, but he didn’t. He stayed by my side for... I can’t remember... the only difference I saw in me was the length of my hair..”

  
She sighed. “I loved him, so much. I never knew what love was before that. He was my first everything, he was one of the most amazing people I have ever met....” She looked up at the ceiling of the ship.

  
“I thought about you two, every night and day. Leaving seems to be the easy part I suppose? I don’t know everything about it tore me apart.” He looked up to see eyes watering. “Everything reminded me of the both of you.”

  
He heard her, breathing become ragged.

  
“Keith...!” He heard her exclaim, as he got a full look of her he could see tears streaming down her face. Her arms crossed, and eyes full of sadness. “I’m sorry, I left you. It is one of the biggest mistakes I’ve ever made, I never went a day without thinking of you. I yearned to return to Earth, everything was just so beautiful-“ he heard her take in a deep breath. “Both of you, were just too b-beautiful.” She held her right hand in a fist close to her heart, as she gritted her teeth.

  
She had held everything in too. The guilt, the loss, yearning, all the regret.

  
Seeing her standing there, recollecting all the memories she had made. That were no more. She couldn’t go back and change it, she made her choice.

  
They were the same.

  
Keith stepped forward walking towards her, and wrapped his arms around her. He felt her stiffen, and she then wrapped her arms around him. He could feel her body tremble, as she cried. As she nuzzled her nose onto the top his hair, they sunk into their knees kneeling onto the ground in each other’s embrace.

  
He let go.

  
He let all the emotions he had been feeling for years, his whole life. He let it out. He hurried his face onto her, as he cried.

  
The loss, the regret, the yearning, he had been alone for so long.

  
Now he didn’t have to be.

  
They didn’t have to be.

  
They were together now, in each others embrace.

  
Now they were never going to loose each other, ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a fun Drabble for me as I cried and omfg it’s actually over 1000 words h ow?
> 
> —
> 
> Instagram: bakakeith  
> Tumblr: herolance


End file.
